DigiDuel: ReVisited
by Masta-Yoda385
Summary: A new Computer Program for playing Games of DigiBattle on has just been invented, and 7 Kids from the Same School have all been selected to Test it out. Then, the Digital World begins to merge with the new Computer Program! Can the Kids save the Digital


DigiDuel - ReVisited  
  
Chapter 1: The Last Day, Yet The First Day  
  
"Hmm... Looks like you win again, Amanda!" Vic, a medium-height boy with blackish gray hair slightly combed to the right, and dark blue eyes, exclaimed as he threw down his hand. He was wearing a Plain Blue Shirt, Carpenter Blue Jeans, and a Wrist Band. His sunglasses he normally wore were in his pocket. Vic and Amanda were playing a Game of DigiBattle in Math, seeing as it was the last Day of School, they had straight study halls for the whole day. Plus, The teachers didn't really care what you did.  
  
"So, I take it you pass?" Amanda, the girl he was playinh, asked. She had brown hair and brown eyes, and she was wearing a Wolf shirt and a pair of Blue Jeans.  
  
"Yeah, I do..." Vic replied as he took the ExVeemon and Veemon from his Duel Zone, his Offline Pile, his Power Option Cards, and shuffled them all into his deck.  
  
"Score: 1000, me, 600, you!" Amanda exclaimed as she shuffled her MetalGarurumon and Gabumon on the Duel Zone and all her other cards into her Deck. "Well, the bells about to ring for 5th Period! We'll See Jon, Dawn, and Calith next Period... I call duel with Dawn!" Vic and Amanda were in 7th Grade, each of them being 13, while Jon, Dawn, and Calith were in 8th Grade, each of them being 14. 5th Period they all had a 7th and 8th Grade Study Hall together. Vic and Amanda sat and talked for a bit. Finally, the bell rang, and they raced from Mrs. Dixon's room, down the hall, to Miss Hart's Room for their Study Hall. When they got there, Jon and Calith were already there, because they had Miss Hart for both 4th Period English and 5th Period Study Hall. Jon had Black Spiked hair with the tips dyed red, blue eyes, an average skin tone, and was average-height, he was wearing a Black Shirt with "42" in Red Numbers right in the Center of it, Red Cargo Zip-Off Parachute Pants with a Black Stripe down the Side, A Black and Red Sports Watch, a Black Kneepad on his Left Knee, and a Black Visor.  
  
"Hey Jon, Calith!" Vic and Amanda greeted. Calith had short silver hair, worn anime style, and sea blue eyes. He was wearing A Black Shirt, with a White Jacket like thing over it, and Black Pants, White/Blue colored Shoes, and Blue Glasses (Blue Frame, that is).  
  
"Hey Vic!" Calith and Jon replied. "Hey Amanda!" They added.  
  
"You guys ready for tonight?" Dawn questioned as she walked in the room. Dawn had brown hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin, and she was pretty tall. She was wearing an England top, Jeans, Trainers, and a Navy Blue Jacket. "I know I am!"  
  
"Oh yeah! I've never been more ready!" Amanda exclaimed in reply.  
  
"What's happening, tonight?" Miss Hart asked. "I'm sorry for listening in..."  
  
"It's ok, Miss Hart." Jon began. "Have you heard of Digi Corp.?"  
  
"Yes." Miss Hart answered.  
  
"Well, you know that card game everyone plays, DigiBattle?" Calith continued.  
  
"Of course, I've watched you 5 Play it all year." Miss Hart answered.  
  
"Well, Digi Corp. Came out with a new Virtual Way to play it! They've created a large Digital Program, of which is a Virtual Reality area, where you can play DigiBattle amongst your friends! It's like a huge... Video Game!" Amanda continued onward.  
  
"Wow..." Miss Hart mumbled.  
  
"And they wanted 7 People to go in and Test it! Guess what!" Dawn asked.  
  
"You got picked?" Miss Hart assumed.  
  
"EXACTLY!" Vic exclaimed.  
  
"Sounds cool. Ok, go back to whatever it was you were doing or were about to do." Miss Hart then turned her attention to the Finals she was correcting.  
  
"It is cool, It is cool..." Jon thought to himself.  
  
"Didn't they say that 2 9th Graders from this school got picked too?" Calith asked.  
  
"Yeah, I heard that too. I think it was Cy and Inukai..." Vic answered.  
  
"I've heard they're pretty good." Jon chimed in.  
  
"Well, are we just gonna sit here and talk all period or is there gonna be some action?" Vic asked, anticipating a game of DigiBattle.  
  
"Of course! Vic?" Jon asked as a grin appeared on his face.  
  
"You're on!" Vic answered as they spun their desks, facing each other. At that they both pulled out their Deck and Duel Mat and set up the duel.  
  
"I'll ref or whatever!" Calith exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, Vic." Jon began. "We're playing by the Rules for Tonight, right?"  
  
"Yeah, no Option Eater, Even Steven, Effect P, or Power Freeze; Only 1 Digivice Per Deck which works for all Digivolutions; Only 1 Rookie Per Deck." Vic replied. 'Well,' Vic began in his mind. 'I hope my Veemon deck does the trick!' They both searched their deck for their Rookie-Level Digimon.  
  
"My rookie is Lopmon." Jon stated as he placed his Lopmon card on the Duel Zone, shuffled his deck, and drew 10 Cards.  
  
" Mine's Veemon. A little off topic, but our parents are gonna be there when we test it, right?" Vic added.  
  
"Yup." Jon replied as Vic drew his hand.  
  
"Well, Do you wanna duel, Dawn?" Amanda questioned.  
  
"Nah, I've been waitin' to see this... Last time Vic got creamed, the time before that Jon got creamed... I just wanna see who comes out on top!" Dawn answered as Jon and Vic began the Digivolve Phase.  
  
"Someone flip. I call Tails!" Jon ordered. At this, Amanda pulled a quarter from her pocket and flipped it. She caught in her hand and looked at it.   
  
"Heads, Vic, you first." Amanda replied. Vic placed 1 card Face down on his Digivolve Zone, and Jon placed 2 Face down on his Digivolve Zone.  
  
"I Digivolve to ExVeemon Foil. I have to offline 1 card from my Deck." Vic stated as he flipped over his card on the Digivolve Zone, placed it on his Veemon Card, took a card from his deck, and placed it in his Offline Pile.   
  
"I Digivolve to Seasarmon Non Foil. I offline 2 Cards from my deck." Jon continued as he did as Vic did, only placed 2 cards from his deck in his Offline Pile. "And for my other Card, It's Training Gear, which increases my Digimon's Digimon Power by 100, plus, it allows me to play Any PO Cards before the Power Option Phase. The Current Power Standing is ExVeemon - 230, Seasarmon - 360. But, before the Power Option Phase begins, I get to play A card, that card being Giga Claws, which Increases my Digimon Power by another 200, and adds Special Ability Fire! Seasarmon is now at 560."  
  
"Uh oh..." Vic mumbled. "Power Option Phase. I play Power Charger, it increase my Digimon Power by 80 when I'm Champion Level. ExVeemon is now at 310."  
  
"I'll add Black Gears to my Collection, it Increases my Digimon Power by 100." Jon stated as he played the Card.  
  
"Well, that's ExVeemon - 310, Seasarmon - 660... Well... I'll play Spiritual Crystal! It reduces your Digimon Power to 0 when your Digimon is a Rookie, Champion, or Ultimate level!" Vic exclaimed in triumph.  
  
"DOH! Pass..." Jon mumbled as he sent his Seasarmon offline and sent all of his Power Option Cards he played offline. At this, Vic pushed his Score Counter up to 100.  
  
"Score: 100 - 0..." Calith Reffed.  
  
"Regroup Phase." Jon stated as he Drew 4 Cards to revive his hand back to 10 Cards, and Vic drew 3 to bring his hand back to 10 Cards. "Digivolve Phase, Vic, you won last round so you go first." Vic placed 2 Cards face down on the Digivolve Zone, and Jon only played 1.  
  
"I play Digivice Red, which works for all Digivolutions because we're playing by Digi Corp.'s Rules, and Digivolve to SkullSatamon..." Vic stated as he flipped his cards over.  
  
"Ok... I Digivolve to Coelamon BO-275 Foil." Jon stated as he flipped over his face down card and sent 2 Cards from his Deck offline.  
  
"Power Option Phase. I play Fire Crystal, which increases my Digimon Power by 100 and adds Special Ability Fire." Vic explained as he played the card.  
  
"I play Counter Attack, which Doubles my Digimon Power when I'm confronting a Digimon of a Higher Digivolve Level when I'm not Rookie." Jon said as a grin covered his face.  
  
"NO!" Vic exclaimed.  
  
"Well... that's Coelamon - 980, SkullSatamon - 520." Jon grinned.  
  
"It seems you've forgotten SkullSatamon's Effect, Jon!" Vic chimed in. "After all Power Option Cards are played, Your Digimon Power is Halved! Therefore, in order to tie with me, Your Digimon Power has to be 1040. My turn, I'll have to pass."  
  
"Well, I'll just play Fire Crystal, making my Digimon Power 1080. Now, I pass." Jon said.  
  
"Then, your Digimon Power is halved, making it Coelamon - 540, SkullSatamon - 520... Score: Vic - 100, Jon - 200." Calith reffed.  
  
"Pardon this interruption," A voice came over the Loud Speaker. "All students are now Dismissed. Have a Nice Summer, and We'll see you next year!" Vic and Jon quickly gathered their Cards.  
  
"I didn't know we were getting out this Early!" Jon exclaimed. Vic and Jon put their Mats and Decks away, and the 5 Kids tore off out of the Room, and out of the School.  
  
"We're Free for 3 Months!" Vic exclaimed. The 5 of them Stopped running when they made it to the Sidewalk.  
  
"HEY!" A voice called from behind them. They turned to see a 15 Year old Girl walking towards them. She had Dark Blonde Hair and Reddish-Brown Eyes, and was wearing a Red Top, baggy blue jeans, black finger-less gloves, and Velcro Sneakers. As she walked toward them, she pulled out her Green Baseball Cap and put it on Backwards. When she arrived at where they were standing, she stuck out her hand. "I'm Inukai."  
  
"OH! Hi! You'd be one of the 9th Graders that got picked to test out this new Duel System?" Dawn questioned as she shook Inukai's hand.  
  
"Yup. Cy should be coming soon, then we can go down to Digi Corp.. I'm pumped, how 'bout you guys?" Inukai replied.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Vic replied as he nodded his head.  
  
"What are all your Rookies that you picked for your Decks?" Inukai asked curiously.  
  
"I picked Veemon." Vic answered.  
  
"Lopmon, here." Jon chimed in.  
  
"Patamon." Calith stated.  
  
"Mine's Agumon!" Dawn exclaimed, becoming hard to control her excitement.  
  
"Gabumon!" Amanda exclaimed with Dawn.  
  
"Oh, Cool. Mine's Salamon." Inukai answered her own question. "Cy should be here any minute. He's a loner, but when he gets to know you he's pretty cool."  
  
"Here!" A voice called from behind the group. They turned to see a 15 year Old boy walking towards them, as Inukai was. He was about 5' 11", had Medium length Brown hair, blue eyes, with a Medium Build, and he was wearing Sneakers, Faded Cargo Pants with a Belt, and a Plain Gray T-Shirt.  
  
"Hey Cy!" Inukai greeted. He walked up and didn't introduce himself, he just stood there in the Circle.  
  
"Well, that makes 7!" Amanda exclaimed.  
  
"I'M SO PUMPED!" Dawn yelled, becoming even more excited.  
  
"Well, everyone has their decks, right?" Inukai said as she pulled out her 30 Card Deck. Everyone else did the same.  
  
"By the way, Cy it is? Well, what's the Rookie for your Deck?" Vic asked, curiously.  
  
"Wormmon." Cy answered plainly.  
  
"Ok, we've all met each other, now; We've all got our Modified Decks; We all know each other Rookies... let's go!" Vic exclaimed as they all walked down the street. After a few blocks, they came to a tall Sky Scraper with a Bill board at the top that said: Digi Corp. In Green Letters.  
  
"Here we are... Finally..." Jon mumbled as he opened up the Door. He walked through. Dawn grabbed the door and held it open for everyone else as they walked in. Dawn then entered. They looked at the Massive Lobby that had several Exotic Plants placed around the room and a large Counter close to the wall where the receptionist was. The 7 of them walked over to the Desk.  
  
"How may I help you?" The Sandy Blonde Haired, Blue Eyed receptionist asked.  
  
"We're the 7 Kids here to Test out the new Prototype DigiBattle Duel System." Calith answered. The receptionist reached down below the Counter and pulled out a small Box. Then, she reached down again and pulled out a Gold Key.  
  
"Take these, go down the hall straight that way," The receptionist said as she pointed to a hallway on their right. "The key will unlock the First door on your Right, that's where you need to be. Don't open up this box until you're there." At that, Vic grabbed the Box and Jon grabbed the key, then, they walked down the hall the receptionist told them to. There was little conversation, seeing as the mixture of nervousness, excitement, and curiosity filled their bodies. When they reached the door, Jon stuck the Key in the Key Hole, and turned it. It clicked and the door swung open without Jon even pushing it or anything. As they all entered the room, they saw 7 Chairs that were similar to ones you'd see at the Dentist's, except around each arm was a White Cylinder type shape with several screens and buttons on each, and the same went for their Legs. They saw off to the side were several technicians and management standing around the group of what had to be at least 20 Computer Screens.  
  
"Welcome!" One of the Management members greeted as he walked over to them and held out his hand. He was wearing a Black suit, had Brown Eyes, and Gray hair. "I'm Mr. David Hayter, Just call me Mr. Hayter. I'm what you kids might call the Head Honcho around here. It was my Son's idea to create this Virtual Reality DigiBattle Duel System. While my Associates hook things up and get the system started, Come." Mr. Hayter walked off in the Direction of the Technicians and other Management. There was a Door on the wall that they walked though. In the room they entered there was only a Table with 8 Chairs surrounding it. "Please, sit." They all took a seat.  
  
"Well, are you all excited?" Mr. Hayter asked.  
  
"You bet!" Jon answered for them all.  
  
"Good. First, I have to give you the low down. You've all heard of the Anime, Digimon: Digital Monsters, right?"  
  
"Of course, we all play the DigiBattle Card game..." Vic answered for them all, as Jon did.  
  
"Down with D-Tector!" Jon chimed in. They all gave a little laugh.  
  
"Well, This Virtual DigiBattle Duel System is designed after the Digital World. It's a huge interactive Computer Program that provides accurate Smell, Taste, Tough, Hearing, and Verbiage. It inputs accurate Electrical Signals into your Brain. It's practically impossible to tell the Difference between the Real World, and this... "DigiWorld" if I may say so." Mr. Hayter stated.  
  
"Cool!" Calith exclaimed in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Mr. Hayter answered. "Once the Technicians are finished preparing the System, we'll begin." Amazingly, immediately after that, a Technician opened the door and peeked his head in.  
  
"Sir, Upload of the System Control and Digimon AI has Finished. Ready to start when you are!" The technician said. After that, he stuck his head back in and readied his post.  
  
"Well, wasn't that good timing. Although, there's one last thing We have to do before you can plug yourselves in and gratefully test our new Duel Prototype." Mr. Hayter said, pausing the Kids as they were just standing up.  
  
"What would that be?" Jon asked, curiously as they all sat back down.  
  
"Would everyone Please pull out their DigiBattle Decks?" My. Hayter requested. At that, they all reached into their Pockets and pulled out their 30-Card DigiBattle Decks. "Good. Now, if you could all pull out your Digivice Card and present it to me..." At that, the kids each pulled out a Digivice Card from their Decks. Then, they each slid the 7 Digivice Cards towards Mr. Hayter. "Good. Let's see... 1, 2, 3... 7! Good, all present and accounted for. Now, what's your name?" Mr. Hayter asked as he pointed to Vic, who was still holding the small box.  
  
"Vic." Vic answered.  
  
"Ok, Vic, could you hand me the Box?" Mr. Hayter Requested. At that, Vic and the other Kids passed the Box down, until it reached Mr. Hayter. "Thank you." Mr Hayter then opened the box and looked into it. "Excellent. The essential piece of this Duel System!" The 7 kids looked at him Curiously. Finally, Mr. Hayter reached in and Pulled out a Dark Green D-3 Digivice with a Card Swipe Slot on the Side.  
  
"What are those?" Amanda asked.  
  
"These are the 3-Powers, named after D-3 and D-Power... It's more commonly known as D-Hyper Battle... D-HB for short. [Its got a nickname for its nickname]" Mr. Hayter stated as he threw Cy the Dark Green one he pulled out. Then he pulled out a Grayish-Blue One, he handed that one to Amanda. He tossed Calith a Gold One, Vic an Aqua Blue, Dawn an Orange One, Inukai a Red one, and Jon a Silver one. "Well, now everyone's got their D-HB, right?" Everyone nodded. Then, My. Hayter looked in the Box again and pulled out what appeared to be Black Belts that were only small enough to fit around a person's wrist. They each had a small Square pouch, which looked as if the perfect size to hold a DigiBattle Deck. "Now these things are what we call Deck Holders... quite appropriate. You just strap it around your Non-Dominant Wrist and slide your DigiBattle Deck in the Pouch!" Mr. Hayter passed these out and everyone strapped them on their Non-Dominant Wrist, as instructed. Then, they slipped their Decks of, now, 29 Cards in the Square Pouch, it fit perfectly... almost 1 Card too tight, though.  
  
"Is that all?" Jon asked, becoming impatient because of his excitement.  
  
"Well, one last thing. I need you each to pull out your Rookie Level Card." Mr. Hayter answered. At that, Jon pulled out his Lopmon, Dawn pulled out her Agumon, Amanda pulled out her Gabumon, Cy pulled out his Wormmon, Vic pulled out his Veemon, Inukai pulled out her Salamon, and Calith pulled out his Patamon. "Now, just slide them on down here..." At that, the 7 Kids slid down their rookie cards. "Now, we can get you guys 'n gals plugged in!" Mr. Hayter quickly gathered the 7 Rookie Cards. The 8 of them walked back into the room with the Technicians, Management, and Dentist-Like Chairs. "I need each of you to take a seat..." The 7 Kids each sat down in a Dentist-Like Chair. They slid their Feet into the Separate White Foot Cylinders and their Hands into the Separate White Hand Holders. A technician came over and strapped them in with a belt and Shoulder Straps that went in an "X" shape.  
  
"Let's plug 'em in!" The technician said as he stood back. Once he said that, a White Chest Semi-Circular Shape shut over top of the 7 Kids chests. The same Technician then Walked over and strapped down the Kids wrists and ankles. "Now's the time of truth!" At that, a similar White Semi-Circular Shape shut over top of the 7 Kids Heads, there was a small slit upward where there mouths were, so they could breath.  
  
"Upload Commence! 25%... 50%..." One of the Technicians began reading on the other side of the room.  
  
'Gee that's a fast computer...' Jon thought to himself.  
  
"75%... 100%!" The technician finished. At that, the Kids eyes were forced closed by an unknown force.  
  
***  
  
The 7 Kids now stood in the Middle of a huge Plain... the Grass was Green and high, The wind blew through their hair, the Sun shone bright, they could smell the flowers in the plain, they could hear the birds chirping in the sky, they felt the warmth of the sun, they could taste the fresh country air. It was as if they had just been transported to the Great Plains. It was impossible to distinguish from reality. They were in the new DigiBattle Duel System...  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
